


Koffie tieten

by Disuno



Series: Magic's the cause [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Clingy Derek, Clingy Derek Hale, Coffee, Coffee Lactation, Coffee instead of milk, Consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cutesy, Enemas, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Funny Stiles, Humor, Instant enema, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magic Stiles, Magic enema, Magical Accidents, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical tits, Male Lactation, Masturbation in Shower, Milk, Milk Lactation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Shower Sex, Shy Derek, Shy Derek Hale, Somnophilia, Stiles is Legal, Strength, Titty fuck, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, pack is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Derek knew he should've stayed home that day. On his bed, where he was comfortable, when miraculously no one had bothered him in the last twenty-four hours so he got a full night sleep.He knew.ORThe one where Derek likes scaring the bejeezus out of Stiles, Stiles is magic and so a magical accident ensues.





	1. A spell gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So first time ever writing anything like this o////o  
> So if there's something not adding up ask away or if you think tags are missing or there's something effy or hmmm about it, hey I welcome all type of constructive criticism :D  
> I tagged it as mature though i'm not sure if I should go for explicit instead because of the sex scene o-o  
> I'm also thinking of doing a series for these types of fics not sure yet though
> 
> edit:  
> I created the series o-O
> 
> edit: I made some minor changes like correcting grammar and stuff like that :D

Derek knew he should've stayed home that day. On his bed, where he was comfortable, when miraculously no one had bothered him in the last twenty-four hours so he got a full night sleep.

 

He knew...

 

And yet, he also knew that he had to check up on the teenagers (almost adults now) that made up his pack. Not that there had been anything going on these passed few months but it's Beacon Hills so you never know.

Derek knew, he had a feeling he would regret getting off his comfy bed and walking out of his loft, but... he did so anyway.

In retrospect if he had stayed maybe he wouldn't be in this particular predicament right now...

It all started about almost two weeks ago, Derek was doing his daily routine of checking on the pack to make sure they were okay and then move along to do whatever he was supposed to do that day. So far everything had been normal. Scott was at work, Isaac was at the movies with his new girlfriend,Boyd and Erica were on a date, Lydia was with Jackson and Allison at the mall to meet up with Danny. Malia was with her new family though she did stop by from time to time. And lastly Liam, Mason, Corey and Kira were practicing for their upcoming Lacrosse game. The only one who he hadn't checked on yet was Stiles.

So here Derek was climbing up to Stiles’ window. He slowly opened the window and crawled inside as quietly as he could. Maybe he should've knocked on the window first but let's face it sometimes we just want to scare the crap out of someone just for the fun of it.

Speaking of… the nineteen year old, who was wearing Batman pajama pants and a green lantern themed shirt (predictable), looks like he was working on some kind of magic. At least it smelled like he was. Derek couldn't see Stiles’ face but it was obvious that he was hyper focused on what he was doing.

“Now… all I need is too--”

“What are you doing.” Derek said interrupting whatever else Stiles was about to say… and it had its desired effect. The human jumped as he yelped and turned around. But what Derek hadn't expected from when the teen turned around was to get a chest full of magic…

While it sounds kind of dramatic, it really wasn’t. All that actually happened was some sort of light coming out of Stiles’ hand and when it hit his chest it made a puff of smoke. It didn't even hurt.

It did make him sneeze though.

“Dude! How many times I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that!” Stiles said, well yell was more like it. He was just lucky that the Sheriff was at work and not here.

“You didn't answer my question. What were you doing.”

“I was doing magic. If you couldn't tell.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Obviously” Derek said. They were both quiet for a few moments before Stiles broke the silence. “Look did you need anything? Because right now all I wanna do is sleep. Since I'm still kinda new to this whole ‘you can do magic if you just believe’ shenanigan it tires me out. _Very quickly_. And since you just ruined the one I was practicing on just seconds ago. Now I'll have to wait until tomorrow to be able to try it again.” Stiles snarked as he got on his bed and started to get comfortable.

“I was just checking on all pack members. What was the spell about?” the older man asked. Using an actual question mark this time.

“Dude, can’t this wait until tomorrow I am like ‘dead to the world’ tired right now.” Stiles whined as he stretched bringing up his shirt a bit but it was enough for Derek to see the younger man’s lower back which was splattered with moles and if his not mistaken the is the swell of Stiles ass, his eyes were half lidded in an effort to stay awake from his spot on the bed. Derek shook his head, unnoticed by Stiles, and focused on the matter at hand.

“No, it can’t. I just got hit with whatever spell you were doing, I want to know what it was because I honestly don’t want to suddenly grow wolf tail and ears or turn the size on an ant, Stiles. What. was. the spell.” Derek said.

“Woah, that is literally the first time I've heard you talk so much… anyway don't worry about it you won't be turning ant sized or grow appendages where they shouldn't be. It was just a spell of self replenishing coffee. I wanted for one of my mugs to instantly have any flavored coffee I, and only I _(cuz you know I don't want dad finding out about this whole magic business yet)_ , wanted the minute touched it. And since you didn't….turn...inshu like liquid or someshen I don sink….” By the end Stiles was slurring his words and finally fell asleep.

Derek sighed, he won't be able to do anything else today. Not with Stiles is passed out anyways…

So he did the only thing he could do this instant, he went back to his loft.

And then the problem started the next day but Derek didn't think nothing of it since it was just some soreness on his chest area. He thought that since he began wearing shirts while he worked out again that might be the reason why. But it also didn't help that his nipples are already…. sensitive as it is. It was the reason he had worked out shirtless in the first place. But recently Derek started running where there's other people and well…

Besides he could totally deal with a bit of soreness.

 

* * *

 

No. Hell no. Nope. Nope nope nope nohoooooo!

 

He takes it back, he can't deal with it. It's only been two days since his chest started getting sore but now the mere thought of putting a shirt on sent his nipples ablaze and they’re starting to hurt!

They sometimes even burn when he actually does put on a shirt… it's horrible. Not to mention there was supposed to have a pack meeting today. He wasn't going to be able to go through with it if half the time he was going to be trying to  massage the soreness away, the pain-drain didn't work either... believe him he tried. more times than he'd like to admit.

In the end Derek sighed and took out his phone out of his tighter-than-usual skinny jeans (because he apparently gained weight in the span of three days) and texted all pack members that the meeting was canceled for today.

He immediately got got responses of _‘okays_ ’ and ‘ _see you next pack meeting’_

But only Stiles asked if everything was okay. Which he replied with a blunt yes.

 

Throughout the course of the week Derek noticed that other things had happened to his body without his notice.

Like the fact that his hips were starting to “dig” into his pants so he had to get a pair of pants a size bigger, but it was mostly unnoticeable so he didn't mind that much. Another one of the changes were that while his libido had decreased exponentially though he didn't really care much (not like he went around having sex like a crazy person) and his energy was up the roof, Derek felt jittery most of the time now, he did most of the thing that would take him all day in just a couple of hours, like he had drank five cups of sugarless black coffees in a row. And _that_ was a problem… thanks to that he hasn't been able to sleep more than an hour all this time and he able to sleep do to passing out on his couch out of sheer exhaustion. Derek would even dare say that his bags had bags...

Moving on he also noticed that the areola around his nipples were a bit bigger than they used to be and they were like two shades darker than they normally were and his pecs looked a bit swollen not much though it just looked like he worked out a bit too much.

But worst of all is that no matter where he went he could smell, you probably guessed it, coffee. Don't get him wrong while it's a smell that he normally liked, but to have it constantly up your nose? Yeah… no. it's already making him feel nauseous most of the time.

Derek sighed yet again. He just wants whatever’s happening to him to be over.

 

* * *

 

Fast Forwarding to Friday, so like three days later, and it hadn't gotten better if anything it got worse!

He hasn't been able to sleep at all, he somehow hears twice as far/loud than he used to and so he jumps at basically any noise he hears (which is part of the reason why he turned off his phone) or if he sees something suddenly move, he’s grown impatient, more than usual that is, his pecs are big enough to almost fit an A cup bra, don't ask him how he knows that ( _he googled it_ ),  he has vomited like two times, which for a werewolf is somewhat worrying, sometimes he sees double out of nowhere which make him stumble and feel dizzy, he feels weak because of exhaustion, his chest aches and his nipples feel tingly and over-sensitive and to make matters worse the damn coffee smell has only gotten stronger! (which is probably the reason for his throwing up)

Derek isn't sure if he'll cancel the pack meeting again today. Maybe it's for the best.

Right now he was in the middle of heading back to his loft since he went grocery shopping earlier today (he was running out of provisions). As he (miraculously without incidents) arrives making the decision once again to cancel the pack meeting, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to hide… whatever is happening to him at this point, but before he could take his phone from the cup holder he notices that all the cars of his pack members were already parked out front of the building.

Derek sighed for what felt the uptenth time that day and parked the car. Turning it off and getting out Derek grabbed the groceries and headed up to the building. His heart's beating faster but he goes up as fast as he can to get the over with.

Once there he opens the door to his loft the room goes completely silent as the pack turns to him with concerned looks on their faces.

“Hey, you okay man? Your heart’s beating really fast” Scott asks breaking the silence. Derek stands there in silence for a moment at the door and then answers ‘fine’ before going to the kitchen to put away the groceries. The pack followed behind.

“What are all of you doing here so early? The meeting wasn't supposed to be for another hour” Derek asked.

“Well with the way you haven't been answering your phone like, at all. We thought it appropriate that we'd check up on you just to make sure you weren't dead, dying or you know, anything in between.” Stiles spoke this time. After he finished putting the groceries away he turned back to his pack mates. “Well as you can see I'm fine and dandy. So if you don't mi--” Derek was cut off by the fact that Stiles suddenly coming closer to his personal space and blatantly staring at him from head to toe with an ‘I smell bullshit’ look on his face.

When he was done doing… well whatever he was doing he sighed and said “give me your car keys” while holding up a hand so Derek would place said keys there.

“What? Why?” Derek asked with an incredulous tone. Stiles didn't answer him but repeat what he said earlier. Derek sighed again and gave him the keys. He knew that Stiles wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted and Derek was too tired to fight with him for a stupid set of keys. “Good. Now you're not getting these back until you get some proper rest.” Stiles said and turned to walk away nudging the others so they'd also go into the living area of the loft.

For the first few seconds Derek thought nothing of it but then he realized the reason why he wasn't sleeping "shit." and yeah he needed his keys back. But maybe he'll take them back later. Right now they had a meeting to start.

 

* * *

 

After the meeting was over (around six in the afternoon) everyone was heading home and Derek hadn't been able to take his keys back. Which irritated the living hell out of him. Somehow Stiles knew what he was up to and every time he got close enough to snatch them Stiles would move away for whatever reason. Now most of the pack were gone. The only ones left were Scott, Kira, Liam and of course Stiles. They were saying their goodbyes. The two werewolves and kitsune were basically gone when Derek went to yet again try to recover his keys Stiles put a hand up and said “Derek I already told you when you get some proper sleep you can have your keys back” like he was scolding a child!

“Stiles I am not a child, give me back my keys.” he growled.

“Then stop acting like one. I won't have you driving around while you're so sleep deprived that you have bags under your eyes the size of Texas and your hands are shaking harder than an earthquake”

And what? He knew about the bags but his hands? They weren't shaking. He looked down at them just to make sure. And there they were… in all their shaking glory. How hadn't he noticed that?

“The look on your face tells me you didn't know” Stiles sighed. “Look dude I don't know what keeping you up but try to get some actual rest, alright?” he said and patted the older man’s chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And at this moment neither of them knew, shit was about to go down…_

 

 

 

 

 

The minute Stiles hands touched his chest Derek hissed as he felt both of his breasts fill up instantly like he was being injected some kind of hot liquid that made his (already swollen-ish) breasts swell even more and his nipples harden to the point that it felt like they could cut glass. It wasn't stopping and Derek was half afraid that his chest might explode or something. Thankfully, they didn't.

Derek bent forward groaning and almost fell to the floor. Luckily Stiles caught him by the shoulders. “Derek!? Derek, what's wrong?” Stiles asks. Derek was breathing hard but managed to answer him. “I… I don’t _-nngh-_ don't know.”

“Come on let’s at least get you on the sofa.” Stiles said while lifting him up as best as he could and dragged him onto the sofa. Laying down and then sitting himself.

“Derek? What’s going on, what do you feel?” Stiles asked trying to keep as calm as he could.

And if anyone asks Derek he will forever deny what he says and does next.

“I do _-nng-_ don't know what's going on but-- _fuuuuck_! My chest feels so full and fucking hot. Like it's ab-bout to explode.” he said and he could’ve sworn he saw Stiles blush.

“Uh...um okay so its uh… its your chest” Stiles stammered but when he looked down Derek saw his eyes widened as big as dinner plates.

“W-what, what’s with the face?” Derek asked through pants and heavy breathing. When Stiles didn't answer Derek grew concerned. “Stiles?” Derek called out to catch the boy’s attention. Stiles looked up and immediately his face went redder than it had been a few seconds ago.

“Uh… I uh don't know how to tell you this but, dude I think you're lactating” Stiles stammered out. Derek's eyes widened and--

“What!?”

“Well yeah if the two giant wet spots where your nipples are, are anything to go by then yeah dude you are indeed lactating” the young man said. “And if I'm not imagining things” Stiles leaned forward, and Derek could swear felt a spurt of… milk? (He couldn't really see) come out of his nipples because of how close Stiles was, and took a sniff. Derek obviously felt his face blush at that. “Yeah that definitely smells like coffee. I… think you're lactating coffee. Milk-coffee to be exact” Stiles said confusion clear as day on his face.

“Stiles does it really matter what type of--”

 

And that’s when they both remembered.

 

“The spell!” exclaimed Stiles.

“ _Nnngfuck!_ the spell…” Derek grunts through pants. He felt so full he was amazed he wasn't leaking a goddamn river.

“S-Stiles u-undo the spell… **_Now_** is a _-nngh-_ very preferable t-time” Derek voice sounded rough and was starting to stammer really badly. The pressure was too much to bare.

“I-I can't. I don't know how to reverse it. Derek this was a totally improvised spell. It wasn't in any of the books Deaton had lent me. I’m sorry Derek.”

“ _Fuck_ … are… are you sure there’s no - _nngh_ \- way to reverse this?” Derek asked his breathing getting harsher and harsher. His shirt felt constricting so trying not to care much that Stiles was in front of him, Derek lifted his hands slowly, trembling but surely he took off his shirt and threw it aside. His chest was now visible to the world --ergo Stiles-- and the human could see how Derek's chest was tinted a reddish-pink like when you've been under the sun long enough to burn you a little and since Derek's skin tone was whiter than paper it was _very_ noticeable thing to notice.

Derek was trying to distract the fact that he had an audience he began to massage to ease the discomfort away but it wasn't working. Derek whined in frustration. Yes he literally just whined. In front of Stiles… could this day get any worse?

 

 

 

Famous. Last. Fucking. Words.

 

 

 

Apparently life just loves to fuck him over as drop of milk-coffee began to leak out from both his nipples. And even though Derek, a tiny bit of relieved, the fact that Stiles just sat there staring at him made his embarrassment grow.

 

He was mortified!

 

Here he is laying on his sofa, his now engorged breasts  _(because that's what they definitely were even though Derek still refused to call them that, not even in his mind)_ , with coffee of all things!, trying to massage a discomfort that isn’t going away all the while a teenager, the same one he has had the hots for fours years now, is sitting right in front him, staring wide eyed and mouth perfectly ‘O’ shaped.

What’s worse is the fact that he could feel his penis starting to swell up as well. So not only were his pecs leaking milked-coffee _(as Stiles oh so helpfully pointed out earlier)_ he was also getting a boner because Stiles was staring as all of this happened.

Apparently voyeurism is one of his turn ons…

“Do you… want help?” Stiles asks out of nowhere and Derek looks up at the younger man and he’s positively sure that his brain shorts circuits.

“W-what?” Derek asks. Stiles face is blushing red but he also had this determined look on his face “you can say no but--”

 **“Please.”** Derek interrupted grabbing Stiles’ hands and placed them on each pec(breast).

And hey maybe he’ll regret it later but right now the discomfort was too unbearable. So if Stiles could somehow help him “please Stiles. I’m so full. It's so _hot_ ” he whines.

“Shh, don’t worry Derek I got you” Stiles said as he cups both pectorals and squeezes a bit. Derek gasps, hips jutting upwards though going unnoticed by both men, putting his hands on Stiles' forearms trying to ground himself as said human then started to massage and knead the entirety of his, again very sensitive, breasts ('cus that's what they are. Shut up Derek!) with his thumbs, which made more of the coffee come out.

“Your pecs are very firm… I can only guess how full you must be.” Stiles said as he moved his thumbs to move around the nipples in circular motions. Derek made breathy moans biting his bottom lip at how amazing it felt and that... that's definitely his cock trying to get out of his pants. “Stiles...” Derek whined. Stiles looked at Derek and the werewolf could see how dilated the teens eyes were.

“Yeah?” his voice sounded hoarse much deeper than usual.

Dere released his hold on the teen's forearms to grab his shirt and pull and stammered out “y-you can say n-no but… could you… uh, can you--” Derek cut himself of when a breathless moan got ripped out of his mouth. Why? Because Stiles apparently is a mind reader and bent forward putting his hands on the older man's ribcage and licked a _hard_ stripe from the underside of Derek’s left breast to his leaking tit. “Well fuck... it tastes better than I thought” Stiles said mostly to himself but Derek still heard him.

Stiles licked again but this time it was around the werewolf’s areola and he lifted his hands to massage his breasts again a bit rougher this time making Derek let out tiny whimpers and moans. Stiles lifts himself up enough so he could look at the werewolf and says “Want me to suck on them, Derek? Is that what you wanted to ask?” and then he pinched both nipples making them squirt a bit and sending waves of pleasure down his spine and cock.

“ _Fuuuck_ …... yeah, yeah it was.” Derek says through a breathless whine, holding the shirt tighter. Stiles then cups both of his breast fully and squeezes making them look larger than they already are. Derek groans, they're still too full.

Stiles chuckles as he says “I guess I made the right choice of adding that it would only fill up again after the mug was actually empty to the spell. Because I don't think I would’ve been able to **_touch you”_ ** Stiles emphasized those two words by digging both his thumbs into Derek’s _very _ sensitive nipples resulting in more coffee spilling out “if the only thing that happened when I did was **_fill you up”_** again Stiles digged his thumbs on the nipples and Derek gasped as shocks of pleasure kept going down to his cock when he repeated the action again and again, his whole body trembling. Though he wasn't completely sure if that was because of what Stiles was doing or because of his weeks long insomnia. To be honest though he feels too good to care right now... “even more until you were literally bursting steady streams of coffee” Stiles relented and began massaging all of Derek's chest but paused for some reason. He did feel the human move back a bit since he was still clutching at the shirt but had no idea wha-- “Well well, what do we have here?” Stiles asks but Derek didn't pay much attention as he panted harshly until he felt a hand gently cupping the bulge in his pants.

 

Derek's eyes flew open. When had he closed them?

 

He looked up at Stiles wide eyed, red faced and completely embarrassed. “I-I'm sorry Sti-iles. I didn't… it just feels so--”

“Hey, hey, hey no need for apologies” Stiles said quickly bending forwards a taking Derek's face on both his hands, thumbs stroking his cheeks on a soothing manner, making sure the older man was looking at him he says “Derek you've done nothing wrong you hear me? nothing, alright? If you don’t want that, it’s completely fine.”

“That’s just it… I've been wanting to for the past… four years…” Derek said his voice getting lower and lower until he was almost talking in whispers. Somehow Stiles was still able to catch all that.

“Come on.” Stiles as he got up from the sofa and started to pull the werewolf up as well. Standing on somewhat shaky legs (making his dick stand out even more) Derek wrapped his arm over the Stiles' shoulders, as not to fall, laid his head and leaned heavily on him.

“Where are--” Derek started to ask but yelped in surprise when Stiles lifted him up _(hello new turn on)_ , carrying him like a sleepy child and says “Your room. I thought that the sofa wasn't going to be comfortable enough with what I have in mind” and Derek still had an incredulous look on his face as he processes what just happened. When the hell had Stiles gotten so strong!?

Derek definitely didn't miss the wicked smirk on his face.

So they made their way upstairs to Derek's room, all the while Derek felt both of their erections brushing against one another.

The whole way he tried not to make a sound and was greatly relieved when Stiles laid him down on the bed and took off his pants, shoes and socks.

Derek huffed trying to ignore how his face was probably as red as a tomato. “You know… I don't exactly want to be the only one naked here” Derek said propping himself up on his arms though it was quickly becoming uncomfortable since that action caused his chest to stretch and technically his pecs _(breasts!)_ were still full. So Derek laid back down with a chuckle when he noticed Stiles taking off his multiple shirts and beginning to take his pants off in a hurry.

“Keep laughing. See if I'll suck on your caffeinated tits now.” Stiles teased.

“I don't think you’d do that, Stiles” Derek said smugly.

“Oh?” Stiles asked on a challenging tone “and why’s that?”

“Because…” Derek began as he sat up back against the headboard of the bed. “I've noticed that you like coffee too much to do so. I also noticed the way you've been eyeing them this whole time... But then again maybe I should find _someone_ ** _else_ ** to suck them for me?” he finished saying with a smirk on his face as he lifted both his arms and cupped his breasts and squeezed “ _Fu~huck!_ ” enough to let a few -drops escape and Derek definitely didn't miss the way Stiles’ boxers twitched.

“Well shit…” Stiles finished taking off his pants and just leaving his underwear on and climbed on the bed.

Stiles crawled towards the older man positioning himself between his legs and playfully slapped his hands away and then looked at him in the eyes in mock seriousness as he bent forward close to the wolf's face. “ **These** ” Stiles says grabbing a hold of Derek's bulging breasts squishing them together extracting another moaned gasp from Derek in the process, pinched both of his nipples with his thumb and index fingers on both sides. “Are **_mine_ ** for the night, alright? No one else is allowed to touch them. And as punishment neither can you, unless I tell you too, yeah?”

“Y-yeah, okay” Derek stammered.

“Now if you don't mind” Stiles says as he bends down to lick at Derek's left nipple in circles before latching on sloppily (give him a break he’s never done this before) and giving a barely-there suck (a teaser-suck if you will). Derek sighed at how good it felt.

Stiles hearing how it affected Derek he gave another suck but harder this time. “Ah! Stiles...” Derek howled.

Stiles kept massaging and kneading making more come out filling his mouth with warm, sweet milk-coffee. The other breast was still just a steady trickle soaking Stiles fingers though.

“Fuk dash good” Stiles says around his mouth full of tit. Derek could feel the -delicious- vibrations on his oversensitive nipple when Stiles spoke. He also heard every slurp, pop and suck Stiles made (it felt so good getting at least one them emptied) and still his dick seemed interested. Weird.

So since Stiles was occupied Derek thought to reach down into his briefs and grab his cock to start pumping it. Sadly for him before he could even get one stroke in Stiles yet again slapped at his hand. The little shit also gave a hard suck and swallowing the liquid before releasing his now red and shiny nub with a lewd popping sound. Pushing himself up he look at Derek with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn't say you could do that now did I?” he asked.

“But-”

“Shh… I know I hadn't mentioned it before, and that's my bad, but I was thinking I could do it... while you ride me?”

And yes that is definitely Derek’s penis twitching between both their hands.

Stiles chuckles “well it seems one of you is interested but is the rest interested as well?”

Derek wordlessly nodded and grabs him, lifting him up so he could sit him against the header and then straddles him. They both hiss at the friction it caused.  
  
“Okay, that definitely is now one of my turn ons.”  
  
Derek blushes.  
  
“Yes grumpy wolf, werewolf strength and being straddled by one, I dig it”

Derek made quick work of finding lube and condoms, handing one of the packets to Stiles.

Stiles makes quick work of putting it on and takes the bottle of lube before Derek gets a chance to squeeze some out.

“Stiles” he was getting annoyed now.

“I want to open you up too, if you're okay with it”

Derek sighs but nods none the less. He gets up remembering he still has his underwear on. So he takes them off and Stiles does the same. Derek turns and catches sight of Stiles’ penis. While it's not as thick as his it is about two inches longer and Derek's four (almost five) inches long, his mouth was definitely watering at the thought of having Stiles inside him.

Coming out of his thoughts Derek eagerly straddles him once more, both hissing yet again when their cocks grinded into each other. “You really gotta stop doing that if you don’t want me to come yet...”

Stiles set the lube bottle at his side asking "hey before I forget -and don't take this the wrong way- but is your backside ' _clean'_?"

Derek's eyes widened a bit in realization. It hadn't even crossed his mind...

He made to get up saying that he'd be back but Stiles held him in place "hey no need to get up" Stiles said while putting one of hands between the Alpha's cheeks, barely touching his anus. Derek was about to ask the younger man what he had meant when he notice a soft glow from behind him. "Stiles, what are you-- _nhhugh!!"_ Derek choked on his words, his whole body tensing with feeling a sort of liquid enter him. He felt it circle around inside him for like a second before it went back out as soon as it came. He then let go of a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding and relaxed his body as best he could. He also thinks he heard something fall into his trash can? He's not sure...

"S-Stiles what the f-fuck was that?" The alpha said between gasps of air. "Instant enema. I call it instanema. Thought it'd be quicker" he says removing his hand from his backside like he just didn't just shove some sort of liquid into his ass making the wolf breathless.

Derek hits Stiles on his arm, hard enough to surprised the teen but not to hurt. "Hey!" Stiles exclaims but Derek interrupts him before he could continue "hey yourself asshole! Warn me next time."

Stiles now looked alarmed "did it hurt? Because if it did I am so--"

"It didn't hurt, It just felt really uncomfortable. Non the less a little warning wouldn't have hurt don't you think?" Derek asks with an eyebrow raised. Stiles wordlessly nods and apologizes again and grabs the lube. "Do you wanna continue or..." The teen asks shyly.

"Fuck yes. These aren't gonna empty themselves are they" Derek says pointing at his chest. Stiles grins and opens the bottle and squeezes sizeable amount of lube. “I’m gonna to need for you to lift up a bit dude.”

Derek did as told by putting his arms around Stiles’ shoulders and lifted his hips forward and jutting out his ass so Stiles would have better access.

“Man you look so good like this. So good” Stiles said as he reaches for Derek’s back, spreading his ass cheeks to get to his entrance. Said werewolf jumped and sucked his breath a bit when Stiles’ fingers touched it, the lube was cold for one and two... it was technically the first time he's ever let anyone do this to him.

Stiles didn't even mind when he jumped since he got a face full of swollen tits. Which reminds him he needs to empty the left one so he could start on the right one. He leaned back seeing that on each of Derek's nipples the coffee was still trickling freely but before he got back to that he pressed his middle finger on the tight ring of Derek’s anus and started to circle around it to relax the muscle.

“Relax a bit okay. You're doing really good but you need to relax.” Stiles says as he finally got his finger inside. Derek for the most part was letting out hisses, groans and whines as Stiles’ finger went in and out in a somewhat fast pace.

Now that he had a rhythm Stiles put his attention back to Derek's chest.

With his free hand Stiles placed it where Derek's triskelion tattoo was on his back and pushed Derek forward so his mouth could seal itself over the hardened nub once again. Sucking hard from the start made Derek let out a loud and lewd “Ah!” ( ~~ _Good thing he didn't have any neighbors... wink wink._~~ ) sound that went straight to Stiles dick making it bounce in interest. He kept at it filling his mouth until no more came out.

He released the reddened nipple licking it a few times just to make sure (and to tease the living hell out of Derek) and went for the neglected one. Since Stiles hasn't given it much attention, the nipple was cold to the touch, but he would definitely fix that by sealing his mouth on it (making Derek shudder at the sudden heat on cold skin.)

Stiles added a second finger, thrusting in and out until--

" _Fuck_!" Derek snarls loud, like literal 'I am _the_ Alpha' kind of snarl.

 

Prostate found! It was amazing.

 

When Derek opened his eyes his pupils blown wide and glowing the brightest red Stiles has ever seen them. He could even see Derek's fangs in his parted lips as he panted. Now that he found Derek's little pleasure button he kept hitting it over and over again. He could even see how much precum Derek's penis was letting out. Big fat drops of it.

“Sti-iles s-stop!” Derek stutters suddenly and Stiles does. Derek whines at the loss he felt when Stiles removed his fingers and released Derek's nipple simultaneously.

“You okay?” Stiles asked concern lacing his tone.

“Y-yeah” Derek lisps through fangs and pants “just… if y-you kept going like that I was gonna come” managing to retract his overgrown canines as he then leaned closer to whisper in Stiles ear “I want to come while riding your dick remember?” he emphasised this by grabbing Stiles penis and giving it a hard stroke with his hand. Stiles groaned “fuck Derek okay, okay. Want to wait or--”

“No.” Derek says grabbing the lube and pouring some on his hand and then thrusting three fingers into himself, his eyes still glowing, the teen notices. In and out his fingers went and Stiles was staring at how beautifully perfect Derek is.

“Fuck Derek, you look so beautiful.” He noticed how the wolf's cock jumped and some precome spurted out when he said that. Smirking Stiles went back to sucking at the werewolf’s tit. “And you taste so good. So sweet” He added _(now knowing how much it affected Derek)_ briefly not really letting go from the nub and went back to full on suckling. Stiles’ hands started trailing up and down his well toned abs and sides, Derek grunted but other than that just kept thrusting his fingers in a steady rhythm. Stiles then reached down and with his still somewhat lubed hand and pressed in his middle finger against the older man’s hole until he managed to get it in and started thrusting in a different rhythm from Derek’s.

“Fuck! Stiles I… I need…”

Stiles yet again let go with a wet pop, licking the bud before asking “What? What do you need Derek?”

Derek put his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck. “You. Need you in me, Stiles”

And how can Stiles say no to that?

 

_He can't._

 

“Okay but are you sure you're ready?” He asks to make sure.

“Yeah, yeah. Yes.” Derek said. Slowly Stiles removed his fingers first as did Derek. Stiles then grabbed the lube and quickly laddered his condom covered cock and positioned it against Derek’s entrance, said werewolf sucked in a breath, Stiles looked up to Derek “you ready?”

Derek nods and that's all Stiles needed to know to push in.

" _Fuck so tight! So warm…"_ Stiles grunts as the head of his cock finally pops in.

Derek's face scrunched up and Stiles almosts stops, thinking he was hurting the werewolf but apparently that wasn't the case as Derek pushed himself down inch by inch and kept whispering “deeper Stiles, please” into the crook of the younger man's neck. Once bottomed out, Stiles didn't move for a short time so Derek could adjust to the stretch.

Without warning though Derek lifted up almost getting off Stiles’ cock completely before slamming down making himself cry out, precom spurting out and Stiles making a punched out groan.

This time when he lifted up, he put both his hands on Stiles’ shoulders for leverage and went up slowly. He slammed down yet again and again and again. Shortly after (very shortly) Stiles lifted his hips each time Derek went down at one point hitting his prostate.

“Hnnnh!~ Fuck, harder!.” Derek sobs. His breathing was getting harsher and harsher and his cock now had a steady stream of precum (let’s not forget those bouncing titties and how his right nippy is still letting out fat drops of sweet coffee that Stiles licked up now and again).

Derek’s movements soon got sluggish, noticing this Stiles made Derek stop when he could barely even lift himself anymore, gently taking his dick out of Derek “nng~” and said “hey how about you lay down, yeah?”

“Oka-ay” the werewolf slurred a bit and took his hands off of the teen and Stiles helped him lay down next to him.

Derek couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. He vaguely felt Stiles positioning himself between his legs. He then felt a hand caressing his cheek making his eyes flutter open. “Derek do you want to stop?”

“Not really. No”

“Are you sure?”

Derek rutted against Stiles to prove that he indeed wanted to continue. “Stiles I'm so close. Ple-ease ke-ep fucking me, I'm so close” he said slurring some of the words.

Stiles again aligned himself at Derek’s hole and instead of taking it slow like the first time he instead rammed into Derek over and over hitting his prostate spot on.

Derek cried out eyes opening wide, his cock spurting more precome.

“Stiles, I-I'm really c-close. Need to-- I need to come! Ah!”

Stiles bent down to Derek's right nipple looking at him the whole time and says “then come” before grabbing Derek’s cock, pumping it and biting the nub hard but not enough to hurt and sucking in a big gulp. It didn't take much after that. With one good hard thrust, stroke and suck Derek came all over Stiles’ hand.

Said human followed suit a few seconds later, what with Derek’s hole tightening like that, Stiles didn’t stand a chance.

“Fuck.. talk about mutual comings, heh, right Derek?” He asked as he carefully pull out and took off the condom, sealing it and then throwing it away in the trashcan.

When he didn’t get a response Stiles looked up to see the werewolf passed out already in cloud nine.

Stiles chuckled and got up to go look for a wet towel so he could clean Derek up.

 

* * *

 

Derek woke up feeling better than he had this past two weeks.  He stretched a bit and turn over to his belly only to hiss the minute his nipples touched the soft fabric. They were still tender from last night. Last night… Stiles!

Derek sat up and looked around but found no visible signs of the human. No note either. He touches the bed and it feel somewhat warm so he hadn't been gone long maybe a few minutes before Derek woke up. But then of course he was gone… what was Derek thinking? That he would stay? _Yeah right_.

Sighing Derek got up from bed, massaging his pecs a bit since they feel a bit sore albeit empty (thank God for that!) and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Heading down the stairs Derek quickly heard movement.

A heartbeat confirmed that someone was there.

‘ _Did one of the pack members come by?’_

Confused Derek made his way to the kitchen only to see that it wasn't one of the others… it was Stiles. He was making breakfast.

And if you ask Derek if he was tearing up a bit he will forever deny it.

Speaking of Stiles, he was making what smelled like a ham, egg and cheese sandwich. And it smelled delicious.

Moving forward Derek went to Stiles and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

Surprisingly Stiles hadn't jumped and kept cooking. “You know this is exactly why you had coffee tits in the first place, right?”

“Hmmm” Derek hums (a bit solemn) and nozzles at Stiles' neck.

“Then why do you keep trying to scare me half to death by sneaking around all the time?”

“I… I thought you left… I didn't see you, the bed was almost cold and there was no note...”

Stiles put down the spatula he was using a turned around carefully to hug the werewolf.

“I'm sorry I made you believe that. I just wanted to make you breakfast in bed but you, good werewolf sir, woke up before I could finish here and bring it to you” Stiles said, a smile curling near the end. He leaned put his forehead to Derek. “I’d never leave without you knowing, grumpy wolf. I would never do that.” He said and gave the man a light kiss on the cheek. Stiles leaned back to look at Derek.

He still had dark bags under his eyes but they looked better than yesterday, and he still did look exhausted and would probably sleep some more after he ate the sandwich but for now Stiles was looking at the most perfect and beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on.

“Stiles?” Derek asked.

“Yeah?”

“The sandwich is starting to get burned.” Derek said And watched as Stiles widen comically “oh shit!” as he let go of Derek to turn around and try to salvage the meal. Chuckling to himself Derek went and sat himself on one of the chair at the kitchen table and rested his head on his hand to have some semblance of wakefulness. 

A few minutes later Stiles is putting the sandwich he was making on a small plate and handed it to Derek along with glass of chocolate milk.

“It got burnt a little but it's still edible…. I think? If you don't like it just leave it there and I’ll make you another one.” Derek got up from the chair, took  Stiles’ head on his hands and then kissed him.

On the lips.

‘ _He'll yeah_ _’_ is all both could think right this second.

Eventually they did separate and with a blinding smile, bunny teeth and all, Derek told Stiles…

 

“It’s perfect. Just like you.”

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
_And you know what else? Derek doesn't regret getting up from his bed that fateful day anymore._


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Derek! That was so not cool!!” Stiles yelled at him even though he knew the werewolf could hear perfectly if he spoke in a normal tone of voice.
> 
> “Fucking great… now I’m hard…” he said in a low tone trying for Derek not to hear. Sadly, it was for not as he heard another burst of laughter coming from the loft’s living room.
> 
> ‘Oh it’s on’

Six months have passed since the coffee incident. Stiles was able to remove the spell. You know, after a consultation with Deaton that is.

It was awkward as hell to say nonetheless. And even though Stiles hadn't mentioned Derek at all he somehow knew.

Still from that day on Stiles took magic a little more serious and now he has a more firm grip to it than he had all those months ago. He was a fast learner you know.

So now Stiles was back at Derek's making dinner.

“Hey Der?” Stiles called out to his, yup you guessed it, boyfriend!

After a few weeks of dating they decided to make it official.

Said person enters the kitchen seconds later. “Yeah?”

Stiles puts down the last of the ingredients into the pot before going to the sink and washing his hands.

“Do you remember that little incident that happened about six months ago?”

Derek chuckles “which one out of all of them?”

“Oh you know” Stiles began to say as he came closer to the werewolf and put his hands under his shirt when he reaches him “the one where these” he continues, lifting his hands sensuously to cup his pecs and pinched Derek’s nipples hard enough to make the man gasp “got full to the brim with coffee” he then let go of the now erect and swollen nubs. They never really did stop being over-sensitive since the _incident_.

“Y-yeah. I think that I might remember. Why?”

“Well I was thinking that we could have a repeat?” He kissed between Derek’s pecs feeling how his heart pumped faster through his lips.

“Oh? Is that right?” The wolf’s voice wavered a bit.

Stiles smirked and nodded. He then leaned back up to say “But maybe this time we could go on a more… traditional route. Instead of coffee like last time let's fill this puppies” Stiles says as he squeezes Derek's pecs together eliciting a small moan from the alpha “up with milk.”

“Y-yeah I think that can be possible.” Derek stammered out. Already feeling blood going downwards.

Stiles then -being the little shit that he is- let's go all together and goes back to preparing their dinner, leaving Derek half hard and tingling all over.

“Alright then! We’ll do it after we eat dinner” he said and while Derek couldn't see his face, he definitely knows that Stiles was sporting a shit-eating grin right now, thinking he won.

So as petty revenge Derek stalked forward and wrapped him arms around Stiles and with a quick “okay” Derek sucked at the tender spot he knew Stiles had on the right side of his neck, grinded his ass and put one of his hands in the other’s pants to grope his cock giving it a slow but tight tug, all at the same time. Stiles gasped and shuddered at the sudden attack but before he could do anything Derek had already yanked his hand out of his pants and ran off laughing.

“Derek! That was so not cool!!” Stiles yelled at him even though he knew the werewolf could hear perfectly if he spoke in a normal tone of voice.

“Fucking great… now I’m hard…” he said in a low tone trying for Derek not to hear. Sadly, it was for not as he heard another burst of laughter coming from the loft’s living room.

_‘Oh it’s on’_

 

* * *

 

 

Finishing dinner, which was delicious if Derek said so himself (Stiles’ cooking is amazing shut up), they quickly washed the plates and put them away.

“So spell first or work up to it?” Stiles asked when they finished.

Derek closed the space between them, which wasn't much, and hugged him then leaned his head to kiss Stiles passionately.

He separates to say “Working up to it sound good to me.” in a low voice, he then moved down to mouth at Stiles’ neck and also begins to rut his growing erection against Stiles’ hip. His hands going south until they reached the younger man’s ass. He groped and kneaded the two globes all the while Stiles gasped and whined.

With one last good squeeze to his ass, Derek heft Stiles up, the latter putting his arms over Derek’s shoulders and his legs hooking automatically at the hips, and carried him up the spiral stairs “I think we should bathe first though” he mentions as he heads towards their bathroom.

“Sure.” Stiles chuckles. “I'm always _up_ for shower sex”

Quickly taking off their clothes and turning on the shower they both got in. Stiles washed Derek while Derek did the same for Stiles. Washing every bit of skin. And let's be honest we all know one thing led to another so it wasn't long before they were jerking each other off and Derek opening Stiles up with the lube he has stashed in the cabinet.

“F-fuck! So good Derek. Put it in, _put your cock in me_! Ah~” Stiles moaned.

Derek took out his fingers out and grabbed his throbbing shaft and pressed it against Stiles entrance. “ _Ngh. Come on, come on.”_

Derek pushed further until the head of his cock slipped in “ _Fuck! Keep going. More Derek please…”_ Stiles whined.

“Well then, when you beg like that how could I say no?” Derek says as he pushed in inch by inch. Stiles lets out breathy whines and tiny groans. Finally Derek bottomed out and stayed still for a few so Stiles could adjust -because we all know he ain't no tiny thing ;)- all the while Stiles was stroking his dick steadily back and forth. “Derek don't stop. Move, I need you to move.” Stiles panted.

And Derek does.

A few quick thrusts and strokes later both Stiles and Derek orgasmed. They then clean up and washed off. Stiles went ahead to their bedroom while Derek stayed in the bathroom a bit longer.

Once there Stiles went to the nightstand next to the bed and got out the lube, condoms and… Stiles smirked as he got a little something extra from the drawer.

 _‘This will be the perfect revenge’_ Stiles thought as he stood up and got on to bed, stealthily hiding his little revenge under the pillows for later use as he put the rest next to him.

Derek came out a few minutes later from the bathroom and got on the bed next to Stiles.

“Alright, so basically what I'm gonna do is smear symbols with this” Stiles says holding out his hand and on it appears a purple medium sized bottle out of thin air.

“You are getting good with your magic. I’m impressed.” Derek says half teasing half awed.

Stiles snorts at that, turning away to find the paint brush he had stashed earlier in the nightstand as well “Don't patronize me oh _Alpha_ of mine” Stiles smirked and looked over his shoulder, he knew how much that one little word could rile up Derek and with the way he said it just now, it had the werewolf’s eye glowing pupils slightly dilated, nostrils flaring and cock giving a twitch of interest.

Finally finding the brush he went back to bed. He then told the wolf to sit up against the frame of the headboard so he could begin.

Once settled Stiles knelt in front of him and opened the bottle and dipped the brush in.

“That… does not smell nice…” Derek said making a show of pinching his nose while a smile played on his lips.

“Yeah, lucky you don't have to drink it then yeah?” Stiles snarked at him as he began to gently put all the symbols in the correct place and order. Derek chuckled as the brush passed under his pec and across his nipple at one point. Stiles made no comments since he was focused on getting this right.

“Alright done. Now all we have to do is wait until it dries, so I can then use my magic.” He tells the wolf. Stiles learned early on that Derek liked it when he explained every step of any kind of magic he was doing to him. Since he hasn't had the greatest experience with it _(*cough* Jennifer*cough*)_ excluding the little mishap with Stiles that is. Said human doesn't mind it at all though.

“Does it take long to dry?” Derek asks.

“Not really it's mostly done now” he answers. When it finished Stiles put both his hands on each of Derek's toned, still a tiny bit big from last time, pecs. He looks up at his boyfriend and asks if he’s ready.

Derek nods and soon after Stiles’ hand start glowing. Immediately Derek starts to feel his pectorals start to fill up. His nipples hardening under Stiles’ palms and his chest visibly swelling up, thankfully much slower than last time (which is much appreciated he’ll tell you that.)

Still as they filled up, the older man could feel tiny bouts of pleasure going down his spine and goosebumps everywhere as his tits grew tighter and tighter. A minute or two later Derek grunts as it starts getting full and sensitive to the touch but doesn't tell Stiles to stop yet.

He knows his eyes started glowing again and his penis is trying to valiantly get back up, as was Stiles’ (which was succeeding a bit more than his was). It felt so good though, no matter how weird it was…

Finally feeling full enough --like he’s about to burst kind of full-- Derek tells the human to stop and Stiles does, removing his hands and resting them on his thighs. Derek hisses as he literally feels the cold air through his nipples… his breaths are also coming in shorts pants. His chest look big enough to fit into b cups!

“Fuck… I definitely have more than last time” the wolf says looking up at his boyfriend just in time to see him swallowing thickly, eyes dilated. Derek lifts his hands and grabs at his chest. “Yeah they definitely feel bigger and heavier too” he says still watching Stiles’ reactions. The man in question bites his lips and grabs his cock as if trying not to come already.

“I… uh, I'll be right back… need to get a towel to… to uh… to clean up the… yeah” Stiles says, stammering the whole time, as he once again gets up from the bed to go to the bathroom. Derek of course finds it amusing.

 

* * *

 

In the meantime Derek gently administered his new mounds. He jiggled them up and down a bit liking the feel and weight of them, he then pinched his nubs causing a grunt to come out of his mouth. He did the same thing again and again sending little sparks and goosebumps throughout his body.

“Hot damn…”

Derek looks up to see that Stiles had already returned with the damp towel and was just standing there holding said towel and his dick in a tight grip.

“I swear you’ll be the end of me…” the human said getting on the bed again and quickly kneeling in front of his boyfriend. Derek laughed, eyes scrunched up, letting go of his chest in the process, resting them on his belly.

Stiles took the opportunity to swipe the damp cloth across the wolf’s chest and both nipples a bit roughly. Derek choked on a moan, quickly grabbing at Stiles’ hand making him stop.

 

“That’s playing dirty you little--” Derek never got to finish that sentence. Stiles sprung up and kissed the words away. And if there was a little tongue…. Hmmmm.

When they separated Stiles had a smile on his face and began to scrub away the gunk from Derek chest again, more gentle this time until he was all clean all the while Derek hisses and moans at how sensitive and tight they felt. “At least now they don't smell bad.” Stiles says and--

It’s true… how had Derek not noticed this before now. A little startled Derek then says “true.”

Stiles chuckles and throws the towel away and positions himself between his Alpha’s legs, Stiles leans forward and started mouthing in between Derek’s chest bruising it nicely (even though it’ll disappear later on. Derek still loved when Stiles did it) while both of his hands grabbed the underside of his pecs massaging, pinching and squeezing enough that a few seconds later the human felt his hands getting wet with his Alpha’s milk. Stiles also started to grind against him, their cocks brushing against one another making delicious friction for both of them.

Derek whines trying to grind his ass on Stiles’ cock.

“Hey, hey, shh…” Stiles says quietly, pulling away. He then peppered kisses the entirety of Derek’s neck and then proceeded back to his chest. “I’ve got you, Alpha mine. I got you.” He then sucked softly on the, now raw red and swollen, nub. It took a few seconds but sweet milk was finally filling his mouth.

Derek’s eyes glowed brighter and Stiles felt the older man’s cock jump against him. Stiles pulled away, the nub letting a trickle of milk before stopping- to reposition them.

Stiles was now the one sitting against the headboard and Derek sat on his lap but facing away from the human. His back fully laid on the human’s chest. “Stiles, what--?”

“I'm just positioning us so I can see my dick disappear and reappear between your ass cheeks” Stiles says pinching the left one as if to make a point he then starts to grind his cock in between Derek’s rosy plump ass cheeks making the werewolf shudder “I’ll take care of you as I know you'd do the same for me. You're such a good Alpha to me Derek. Such a good Alpha” he says running his hands all over the wolf’s front, all slow like from chest to navel and back again, all the while grinding harder against Derek’s ass.

“Stiles~” Derek moans.

“That’s it Der, let out all those sweet little sounds that I just love to hear.” Stiles mutters in his ear.

Derek shouted when Stiles thrusted and the head of his cock got caught at the older man’s rim making Stiles notice how wet his hole was. “Oh? Did someone already opened themselves up?” Stiles asks pulling Derek closer to himself. “Is that why you took longer in the bathroom?” He emphasizes the lasts words by thrusting again hard and making sure that his cock head got caught in his rim again all the while he squeezes the underside of Derek's engorged pecs. The wolf shouted in pleasure again before answering a stuttered yes to the human. Stiles smirked and ran his right hand down to grope his boyfriend’s balls and started stroking them. “Stiles… p-please. I want y-you in me. Now.” Derek stuttered as the pleasure only increases as seconds tick by.

“Hmmm… you know I still haven't gotten my revenge after what you did to me in the kitchen…”

Derek whimpered, his breath hitched when Stiles squeezed his balls as he tried to look back at him but didn't quite succeed. Stiles noticed how red the wolf’s  cheeks were. He looked beautiful.

“What say I'm not doing this to get back at you, huh?” Stiles asked mischievously as he kissed the base of Derek’s neck making said person shudder. Stiles stops his ministrations as he starts to reach under the pillow and takes out his little revenge he then says “maybe I should just leave you like this yeah? With those tits filled up with sweet milk, all hot and bothered with a vibrating ball plug stuck up your ass”

Derek then makes a questioning sound “I don't have a-- ahh!” His words were abruptly cut off as a medium sized silver ball plug got thrusted into him right where his prostate was, it wasn't turned on yet though. “Good thing you prepped yourself huh.”

“S-Stiles what…” Derek moans.

“Oh! Silly me… I forgot to turn it on.” Stiles says as he lifts he unoccupied hand and snaps his fingers. Derek jerks back onto Stiles’ chest (his mounds jumping at the sudden movement.) The fucking thing was in the highest setting.

“ _Fu-uck_ ! _Stiles, dammit--too m-much! I can't, fuck I can't!”_ Derek says and maybe he was imagining it but he could swear that the damn thing was vibrating harder than it should.

Panting harshly Derek grabbed the sheets to get some sort of leverage. He could feel the heat gathering in his lower abdomen already and his nipples hardening even more letting out big droplets of milk that slowly rolled down his abs. The precum coming out of his cock now is basically a fucking river and the fact that Stiles kept stroking his balls sure as hell isn’t helping. The human chuckles darkly. Stiles then let go of his testicals and grabbed Derek’s penis firmly in his hand. “Yes you can Der-Bear. Because this, this is my revenge on you and i’m going to enjoy every minute of it.” with that said he tightened his grip and stroked in a slow “painful” pace. Just like Derek had done to him in the kitchen. Suddenly Stiles raised his arm again and snapped his fingers once more. Derek then felt the ball plug inside him move down until it was at his rim (still vibrating like mad) and then thrust back to where his prostate is. It went back and forth and vice versa. Fucking into him deep and  at a half fast pace. Derek howled when the vibrator unexpectedly gave a hard thrust slamming the little ball of nerves head on.

With Stiles stroking him with one hand while the other massaged his chest as best as it could and the plug up his ass fucking into him; Derek didn’t know whether he was in heaven or hell. On the one hand “ _Fuck! Yes! keep going_ ” one the other Derek felt like he hadn’t done anything for Stiles. He was just sitting there having the pleasure of his life courtesy of Stiles and he was doing nothing for the him in return…

He must have said that out loud since he suddenly felt less vibration from his ass as the human’s next words were “You _are_ doing something Derek, can’t you _feel_ it?” Stiles drives his point across by thrusting his _very hard_ dick in between Derek’s legs making him moan wantonly.  Stiles then released Derek’s dick to play and pinch both of his nipples until steady little streams were flowing down again. “Maybe I should bend you down on your hands and knees and properly milk you, yeah?” he squeezes both pecs making more milk come out “or maybe I’ll leave them like that, all full and swollen and put you in a pretty bra. You certainly have the mounds for it see?” This time Stiles pushes Derek's pecs together, eliciting a breathy moan, to create a well defined cleavage. “Oh! I have the perfect idea for these beauties” Stiles continued as he began to jiggle the pecs a little. He then maneuvered Derek so he could get out from behind him. Derek went pliantly, he was a bit dazed with all the pleasure he was receiving.

When Stiles was finally out he told Derek to fully lay down on the bed. The wolf did as asked and when he was lying down Stiles straddled his middle torso, close to Derek’s chest. Stiles looked down at the man that he loves with all his heart for a second admiring him before saying “remember to tell me to stop if you really don't want this okay? It's totally fine if you don't.”

Still trembling from the vibrations and thrusting coming from his ass (seriously how hasn't he come yet) Derek stuttered “y-yeah. It's -nngh- f-fine! Comple-etely fine Stiles~” the last of the sentence was moaned. Stiles having confirmation bent down to kiss Derek passionately feeling the way the other’s fangs were trying to come out but Derek wasn't letting them as to not hurt the human. Stiles smiled fondly against his lips before biting the lower one a bit before pulling away to position himself better. Stiles dick was already in place -between Derek’s B cups-.

Stiles then smirks and places his hands on each pectoral and pushes them together than before making a makeshift hole he could fuck himself through. “Ah~! Stiles… sensitive t-they’re sensitive!” Derek moans.

“I know Alpha, should I stop?” The human asks concerned that he was somehow hurting his boyfriend.

“He'll no! _Fuck,_ it feels too good. Don't stop.” eyes glowing and fangs showing Derek practically yells as another wave from the vibrations almost made him come.

Derek moaned filthily as Stiles began to move. Thrusting _up_ and _down_ against him _._ The tip of his cock brushing against Derek’s chin at times. His pecs jiggled a bit with the movement, which coupled with Stiles massaging what he could it wasn’t long after that, that milk was spurting out of his nipples all over his chest and Stiles’ hands. “Look at them Der. So big, so full that they're spurting all over and making the perfect hole for me to fuck. Hell they’re practically br--” Stiles was abruptly cut off by Derek. “Do n-not fucking ca-all them _that._ ”

Stiles looked down at the werewolf with an “innocent” smile. “Call them what Alpha mine?”

Derek glared at the human, eyes glowing (though for and entirely different reason) but the effect was lost as it was kind of hard to look intimidating while the cheeks on your face (and ears) are flushed red and are being titty fucked by said person you’re trying to intimidate.

“Don’t play innocent –nngh- with m-me Stiles I know you know” Derek says with finality. Stiles stops for a moment to bent forward. “Are you telling me that these” he puts emphasis in that word by squishing his **_pecs_ ** together even more and pinching his nipples so the milk stops leaking out (much) “beautiful mounds” another pinch “that are filled with sweet, sweet milk aren’t breasts? Hell they’re big enough for B-cups Derek.” Stiles said with a mischievous grin.

Derek’s face resembled a tomato on how red he was. Stiles could see how much his words were affecting the Alpha. “There’s no need to be embarrassed Derek. I’d love them even if they were the size of a watermelon”

Derek’s eyes widened in slight fear “please no. That's definitely something I don’t want.”

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek before sitting straight up again so he could continue to fuck himself on Derek's tits. At one point Stiles thrust up a bit too far and ended up pushing the head of his cock against Derek’s lips. Who in turn licked at the slit. “F-fuck! That felt so good.” Stiles hums with a satisfied sigh. Two more thrusts had Stiles’ dick get licked or briefly sucked.

After a few more seconds Stiles paused as he got another idea. Snapping his finger to make the vibrator stop moving (but not turning it off yet) Stiles says “D-Derek I’m gonna need you to hold your beautiful tits for a bit. Yeah?” not waiting for a response as he leaned back, hand reaching out to dig three slender fingers inside Derek at the same time. Derek howled, thrusting his own hips upward almost hitting Stiles on the face with his dick. Stiles laughed as he continued to dig into Derek’s hole until he reached the plug and slowly very slowly started taking it out. The wolf kept moaning and hissing, begging Stiles to either fuck him or jerk him off until he came but the human wouldn’t listen. Instead since Stiles could see that the other’s dick was almost purple spurting large, fat drops of precum. He leaned forward as much as he could to lick at his Alpha’s cock from base to tip in a torturously slow pace and then put the head of the cock in his mouth and gave a hard suck tasting the bitter and salty cum. Stiles distinctively heard a shout joined by a few curses, so he kept at it. Seconds later he could feel that Derek was about to come but before he could… he pulled himself off the werewolf. “ _Dammit_!” Derek shouted in frustration.

Chuckling, Stiles sat back up  licking his lips showing Derek what he had on his hand. Derek who was still holding his still leaking tits asked “W-what are you p-planning to -nngh- do w-with that?” Derek asked.

The wolf could see that Stiles’ hands were glowing again and a second later when he opened his palms there were now two vibrator plugs in each hand. “I think you mean these.”

Derek’s eyes widened comically.

“Stiles--” Derek began but was quickly interrupted by Stiles turning them on at full capacity and placed them on his oversensitive nipples.

 

Yup. That did it. That was what Derek apparently needed to get his orgasm ripped out of his body.

 

Abdomen clenching, hips shoving upwards, legs clenching his cock spurted thick ropes of come all over his thighs, belly and Stiles back. And hey not that he’d brag or anything but that orgasm was so intense that it felt like he came three times in a row. No joke.

Derek was now completely limp on the bed his hands falling away from where he had been grabbing his tits. Even the vibrations on both his nipples somehow numbed away and while he still felt full it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it was at the beginning. Just mildly. Manageable.

“Woah...” Stiles said in awe.

Derek lazily looked up and asks an almost whispered “what?”

“Dude you came so hard you squeezed your tits hard enough that spurts of milk just rocketed out of your nipples making it seem like a little fountain of milk…” Stiles says still in awe.

Derek on the other hand didn't notice the awe on his face since he felt his own heat up in pure unadulterated embarrassment. Seriously!? Why couldn't one thing just go right?

He doesn't even want to know how Stiles must think that--

“--was so _hot_ …”

 

Wait. What?

 

“W-what?” Derek stuttered as he was yanked out of his thought only to hear the end tail of what Stiles said.

“I said that, that was so hot! Dude you if only you could’ve seen the pure ecstasy your face was showing when you came. Like damn get me some of that!” Stiles said laying down completely over his boyfriend. Legs intertwined, hips on placed on top of his if a bit lower, _(cock even harder after witnessing Derek’s “coming undone”)_ , chest to ribcage, and his head laying on Derek's breasts, his arms still holding the vibrators in place. Seconds later he turned them off and morphed the tip of each one into a nipple clamp “Since I don’t want _all_ the milk to go to waste I’ll save these for later” the human says while putting the clamps each nipple making Derek let out a hiss and then patted each one gently on the side, never once removing his head from between Derek's cleavage. “It wasn't weird for you?” The wolf asks shyly. He still wasn't a hundred percent that Stiles had told the truth.

“What part, the one where I can do magic, or that my boyfriend’s a werewolf? Maybe the part where I gave my _male werewolf boyfriend_ some milky tits? I mean if you wanna go with weird you're gonna have to be more specific babe” Stiles asks sarcastically, smiling this whole time. Derek glared at Stiles as much he could which wasn't much since he was still trembling with over-sensitiveness and his eyes were still a bit unfocused. “Don't call me babe, Stiles”

“Damn for someone that looks completely fucked-out and sated. You still have enough mind to reproach me on the pet names.” Stiles says.

Derek huffs “I will always have enough mind to reproach you on those insufrible pet names.”

Stiles lifted his upper body off of Derek and asks “is that so?” wiggling his hips down to Derek’s making his hard cock known to the werewolf.

Derek’s eyes widened. “You're still hard?”

“Oh yeah. I didn't exactly come when you did, Alpha mine” Stiles says lifting himself completely off of Derek and put himself between the other’s legs and bent forward right in front of the wolf’s face and with a very “innocent” voice Stiles says “so can I pretty please fuck you Der-bear?” while he inserts three fingers into Derek’s abused hole again, pushing them in and out making the Alpha buck his hips and let out a small whimper at the overstimulation “Can I fuck your loose hole?” The human whispered. The wolf in question grunts and says “and here I thought I was supposed to be the death of you…” Derek then chuckles “Yeah Stiles fuck my ‘loose hole’ fuck it so good until I come again.” He says in a completely deadpan and sarcastic tone making Stiles burst out laughing. “Challenge accepted, Alpha mine.”

A few more pumps later Stiles took his fingers out and quickly aligned himself to Derek’s entrance, but before he did anything else Stiles asked “you want me to put on the condom?”

Derek grunted and said “leave the condom. Fuck me now.” and not a second later Stiles impaled himself into the older man with a sharp, hard thrust, bottoming out in an instant. Derek cried out at the sudden fullness in his ass.

Let it be known that Stiles never backs down from a challenge.

Stiles slowly pulled himself out until only the head of his dick was still inside only to slam back inside with another strong thrust. After a few seconds later Stiles pulled out completely. “ _Stiles~”_ Derek said his tone laced with a bit of annoyance. “Calm down Grumpybutt, I'm just repositioning us so I can fuck you while I breastfeed” Stiles winked and smiled at his wolf before laying down next to him and maneuvering Derek to lay on top him arms and legs  splaying on each side of Stiles’ head and hips. Stiles then grabbed both of his Alpha's thighs and heft him up a bit so he was face to chest with Derek’s nipple clamped mounds. Gaining Derek a small bit of friction to his sensitive limp dick making him jump slightly.

Stiles then let go of his thighs so he could grab his dick position it back to the wolf’s hole. “You ready?” Stiles asks.

“Unum” Derek nods.

So Stiles thrusts in with the same intensity as before while taking Derek’s left nipple into his mouth and sucks hard enough that milk splashes into his mouth almost immediately. Filling his mouth. With a hard thrust Stiles buried himself deep into Derek until bottoming out then paused there.

 

Derek immediately took notice when Stiles stopped moving. “W-why did you sto-op Stiles? If I didn't know any better I think you were into edge--” Derek started to say but was interrupted when Stiles grabbed each side of his head and brought his lips to his.

Derek was surprised when Stiles fed him some of his milk through the kiss.

It was sweet for sure. Stiles has been saying it all this time but it was also thick and it tastes like sugar cookies?

“Stiles?” Derek called, tone laced with confusion, to get his attention. Once he got it he asked “I thought you said we were going the traditional root with the whole milk think?”

Stiles gave a few more thrusts into the wolf making him shudder and whine before answering “Y-yeah and we did.”

“Then why does it taste like sugar cookies?” He asked the human. Stiles stopped to look at Derek. “Really?” Stiles said but before Derek can confirm it Stiles ducks down and latches on his left nub in his mouth giving a gentle suck “nngh!” so he could taste the milk again.

Swallowing the gulpful he took Stiles says “you're right! Huh, I guess since I don't eat them that much I didn't notice.”

“It’s hard for me _not_ to notice. They're my favorite type of cookies. I eat them all the time”

Stiles had a pensive look for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. It made his whole body tremble against his and Derek had to admit that it felt good. Still he asked why Stiles was laughing so much.

“Okay so one -and don't get mad- I find it absolutely adorable how you say ‘cookies’ I don't know why I just do” Stiles a big peck on the lips and then continued what he was saying “and two I was literally laughing because some time ago I found this article about how breast milk tastes and apparently what a woman most eats is what breast milk tastes like. I honestly didn't know it was going taste like that since I've never tasted breast milk in my entire conscious life - because let's be real breastfeeding as a baby doesn't count- so in the spell I just put the symbol for breast milk ergo lactation and I guess it treated it as if it were a woman I guess though males also have mammary gland so maybe it's not that different? Honestly Derek, if you hadn't told me I wouldn't have noticed.” Stiles then place himself back to Derek’s chest. “Now that, that matter is solved I really want to get off so please let me fuck you while I finish sucking all the milk from your chest?”

Derek nodded lowering himself back onto Stile so said human could continue in his ministrations.

 

By the time Stiles was on the edge Derek had come two more times both their stomachs covered in cum, his left breast had been emptied out completely and the right one was on it’s way.

“D-deeper Stiles, harder!” Derek shouted. He distinctly heard fingers snapping when Stiles released his nipple, licking the excess away. But he thinks he just imagined it though, he’s too lost in pleasure to even really care at this point. “D-Derek. I'm close! So close, I'm g-gonna c-cum” Stiles stutters. Derek keens at a particular hard thrust that has him pressing closer to Stiles’ body making it easier for the human latch on again. Derek then began to move against Stiles, but not much that he’d dislodge the human from his tit, tightening his ring muscles.

Stiles moaned still not letting go of the nub in his mouth, his body tensing as he finally came inside Derek when he bottomed out. Yet in the mists of pleasure Stiles didn’t really notice having slipped out of Derek’s hole while still coming making a mess between his Alpha’s ass cheeks. Not that Derek minded at all, mind you.

Stiles, still sucking the last of the Alpha's milk, panted hard against the breast still moaning from the orgasm he just had.

Derek then wrapped his arms around Stiles in a hug as the human finished sucking up all the milk out. Stiles instinctively doing the same. Once done Stiles made himself comfortable on top of Derek. “Did you enjoy it?” he asks.

“I thought me cuming my brains out more than twice was enough to tell you that” Derek answers with a chuckle. “Oh, shut up sasswolf you know what I meant” Stiles huffs. Derek laughs. “Yeah, yeah i know and yes. I did enjoy the amount of sex we just had.” Derek replies.

“Good” Stiles says.

“One question though, how the fuck did you manage to hold on this long without coming?”

Stiles blushes “burying” his head deeper into his Alpha’s chest so he couldn’t see. He gave a muffled response that Derek didn’t understand at all. “Stiles I may have enhanced hearing but I didn’t understand a single word you said.” Derek tells the human. Stiles then groans and lifts his face putting it in display in all it’s blushing glory.

“I said that I accidently gave my penis a magical cock ring making it so I hadn’t the need to come but still be hard when you were playing with your chest and me grabbing my dick so I wouldn't come on the spot alright!” by the end of the sentence Stiles had only grown redder. “But how?” Derek asked still confused (if not a little amused) as to how that could’ve happened. “Magical residue in my hands when I gave you your sugar cookie flavored milk tits. I noticed the first time you came but I didn’t…” Stiles sighed “now if you’ll excuse me I want to enjoy my afterglow” he said and laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest once more.

Derek on the other hand was trying so hard not to laugh. His boyfriend was absolutely adorable. He couldn’t believe he was in love with this goober.

Stiles head suddenly shot up looking at Derek with wide eyes. “W-what?” he asked in a stutter. Derek was now confused “what, what?”

“Did you mean that?” Stiles more says than asks.

“Mean what Stiles?” the wolf was now really confused he doesn’t remember saying anything else.

“Did you mean it when you said you loved me Derek?”

Now Derek’s eyes widened “I said that out loud?”

“You did. I’m not a mind reader Derek.”

Derek tighten his hold on the human as he smiles fondly. “Yeah… I definitely meant it. I love you Stiles.”

“I love you too Derek.”

Not long after that both human and werewolf were sound asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Only to wake up in the morning sticked to the bed and each other and in grave need of a bath but hey not everything has be perfect right?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have ideas for fics on the normal and or kinky side of the spectrum?? Prompt me :D!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr!
> 
> Visit or prompt me at: [Clicky here!](https://disunothegreat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
